


Quod Pendant

by Cherry_Bombshell (SixofCrowsBabies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bracelets, Gen, Monarchies, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, inspired by ancient rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/Cherry_Bombshell
Summary: In a dystopian world inspired by Ancient Rome, Queen Decima sends out a search for a missing bracelet. A middle class girl from a small village finds it hidden, and is promptly brought to the palace, where everything is not as it seems.





	Quod Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this from dressing up my dolls like Romans, and I was using my earrings as jewelry for them, and I decided to put one on the queen and one on the ‘poor’ doll, and got this idea. Pretty random, but hopefully you enjoy!

“Listen here,” a voice rang out. “Everybody listen here!”   
I walked cautiously to the village square. Usually when they made announcements like that, it wasn’t good. The queen rarely made proclamations.  
I arrived at the village square to find nearly everyone there already. Even the young children and olds were waiting.   
There was a carriage next to the fountain, and it looked very, very expensive. An old was holding a paper. He must have been the one who called us.   
“The queen has proclaimed,” he said loudly. “That she has discovered one of her gold bracelets, forged thousands of years ago, is missing. She wears the other on her left wrist. The other bracelet must be recovered. All citizens must search their jewelry, homes, public spaces, and other people for the bracelet. It is a gold bangle with a gold clasp. If found, report immediately to the town center. That is all.”   
Everyone went back to their homes immediately, and the old got back in the carriage and left.   
I went to the jewelry box first. Even though I’m certainly not rich, jewelry is a standard for everyone on the continent. I had a few pieces that were handed down.   
There was one dull silver earring, one dull silver bracelet that was too tight for me and I couldn’t wear, and a bright silver long necklace.   
No gold bracelet. I’m a rule follower and naturally curious, but I don’t know why I decided to search. I’m not poor enough to have a miracle, not rich enough to be able to own that. I’m just middle class.   
I was absently keeping my hand on the side of the jewelry box. As I dropped it, I felt a little bump on the side.   
“What the,” I muttered.   
I looked at the side of the box where I had felt the lump. It was a tiny little handle, the exact color of the box, perfectly hidden. And a handle can only head to a drawer.   
I pulled it, and a small drawer pulled out of the side of the box.   
And inside was a gold bangle bracelet with a small clasp.   
I gasped softly. I didn’t even want to touch it, scared of what might happen. Would they think my family stole it? That we had purposely been hiding it?   
I spent the rest of the day inside, pacing, staring at the bracelet. What would happen if I turned it in? Could I do it anonymously? Surely not, but what if I did get in trouble for having it.   
At the end of the day, I put the bracelet in a small box and walked quickly down to the town center.   
“Excuse me,” I said to the person at the desk. “I’ve found the bracelet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts!


End file.
